Wish You Were Here
by Felinephoenix
Summary: In the middle of the latest super-crisis, Spider-Girl finds herself having an unexpected heart-to-heart. Spider-Girl.


**Wish You Were Here  
**

**Author's Notes: **My tenth and Parker Family fic for marveldrabbles at LJ. For the "Lost" challenge. Some very minor spoilers for the last arc of Amazing Spider-Girl.

* * *

Ever since that fateful day she started slinging webs, May Parker had seen a lot of weird stuff. Goblins, aliens, other dimensions, supervillain costumes in general, dad trying to fight said baddies, but none of it topped this.

Her little brother. Sitting on Darkdevil's head. Using his horns as a steering wheel.

"Get. Him. Off. Me."

"I don't know. Looks like he likes you." Under her breath, she added, "For some reason."  
"I heard that," he growled.

It was almost admirable, the way Darkdevil just glared, doing his best to remain serious and stoic despite this adorable assault against his dignity. Or as May would put it, brooding and grumpy, but she caught him reaching up to give the little guy a pat on the head.

"I, uh." May tucked away a loose strand of hair. "I wanted to say thanks for what you did back there. You didn't have to... I mean, your parents must be missing too. It seems like everyone's are. I know Franklin's looking for his, Stinger called me about her dad, even Uncle Phil said--"

She'd never heard such a sad chuckle before. She didn't even know you could chuckle sadly.

"Don't worry. I know _exactly_ where my parents are."  
"But... nobody knows what happened yet..."  
"Unless Loki's incorporating zombies into his plan, I don't have anything to worry about, unlike you and Benjamin here. Understand?"

Then there was a long silence, which May spent most of staring at her mask. Yeah, like it could tell her the right thing to say.

_Come on, Uncle Ben. Even Aunt May vists me more than you. Sort of. Spiritually. Look, all I'm asking is can you maybe just possess this mask for five seconds and tell me how to deal with mysterious vigilantes? Annoying ones who know way too – hey, wait a minute..._

"Did I tell you his name?"

"Um." Benjy whacked him with one of his club. "Ow! You little-! Uh. I mean. I must have picked it up from Kaine. Or when you called me for backup."

"I guess." May closed her eyes. "Is that why you never talk about them?"

"Who? Kids? Well, they're kind of terrifying."  
"No, dummy. Your parents. When you said you knew where they were, what you meant was, they're..."  
"Dead, yeah. Well, probably. One of them, anyway."  
"Sounds complicated."  
"It was. Is."  
"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes," He said softly, finally pulling the club out of Benjy's hands. "It's hard to miss someone you've never known."

"I can't imagine." May looked down at the street below. "My Mom and Dad are... infuriating, sometimes. Mom's nosy and nagging- no, they can both nag, and Dad can be such a hypocrite about the whole web thing. Not to mention embarrassing and overprotective and-- sorry, that was kind of insensitive. Talking about my 'rents when you don't-"

"No! I mean. I don't mind hearing about your family."  
"Well, you seem to know a lot about us anyway. Which is weird, by the way, I've been meaning to tell you that."  
"I got it from Kaine!"  
"Kaine... talks about us?"  
"Of course he does, you're- uhm. Well. He- he's got an interest. In all of you."  
"Thaaaat's creepy."  
"Yes. The old man with the scars and the long hair and the beard and the extensive criminal record is creepy. Such a surprise."  
"Very funny. Why would Kaine tell you, anyway?"  
"He's... got an interest in me?"

May shot Darkdevil a confused look. He shot her one back. Then he frowned, then scowled, then got it and decided a disgusted look would be more appropriate. "That is _not_ what I meant."

As Benjy climbed atop the vigilante's head again, over Darkdevil's protests, May handed him her mask. It was odd. He touched it like it was made of glass or something, almost as nervous as he'd been an hour ago, when she handed Ben to him.

She wasn't used to Darkdevil being nervous.

"You're so weird." She shook her head at him. "Do you know who that belongs to?"

"Your uncle." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Darkdevil smiling as he ran his fingers over the fabric. She didn't even know he could smile. "This belongs to Ben."

"Why am I not surprised? Anyway, something you might not know. Maybe. I never had the chance to get to know him, because he-- he died. Saving Dad. Saving me. But ever since I found out who I was, this great responsibility I had, I wish he was here."

She sighed. "It's not the same. Not at all. But I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"You understand." He handed her back the mask. "Thank you."

Then he stood up, cradling Ben. "We should probably go to the Avengers before everyone starts wondering where we-- May?"

She was frozen in shock.

"May?" He snapped his fingers. "May!"

"Oh man! Am I finally meeting the Chameleon, 'cause I've heard a lot about yo- oh, or Mysterio, or-"  
"What."  
"You almost had me! Come on, I even bought the babysitting. Darkdork! Of all people! Babysitting!"  
"What did you just call me?"  
"But saying thank you? I'm not an idiot."  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Oh!" May beamed. "_There_ you are! I was worried. Thought maybe I was hallucinating or this was some weird alternate universe, or maybe you were a robot, or a shapeshifter, or a clo..."

"You're hilarious." Darkdevil scowled. "Can we leave now?"

"When we get there, can I tell the Avengers about this?"  
"No."  
"What about my dad?"  
"Definitely not."  
"Kaine?"  
"_No._"  
"You are no fun."  
"Ah, you're catching on. Here I thought you'd never start listening to me."  
"Who said anything about listen-- waaaait. Did you just make a joke?"


End file.
